The invention relates to a system and method for recognizing a parking place that is potentially becoming free and to a vehicle with such a system.
In some parking lots individual parking places are detected by use of sensors to determine whether the respective parking place is free or occupied. These data are assembled in a central control device, so that the control device can control a parking guidance system in such a way that a vehicle arriving in the parking lot quickly finds a parking place.
Furthermore, there are programs for smartphones by which parking places that are becoming free can be reported to a central server. These notifications about parking places becoming free are provided with a time stamp. Another user of this system can call up the parking places that are becoming free and occupy the corresponding parking place (for example ParkMe, Google open spot).
Furthermore, there is a system that, by use of statistical data, displays to a user the road sections on which it is easy or difficult to find a parking space (www.faspark.com).
The individual systems have proved successful in their respective applications, but the parking guidance system of a parking lot is limited to the respective parking lot, the management of free parking places by means of an Internet server is dependent upon the reports from individual users, and the statistical evaluation of individual road sections may deviate considerably from the actual parking place situation.
DE 102 50 021 A1 discloses a method for operating a display system in a vehicle for finding a parking place, wherein a parking space is detected by use of an optical camera.
The object of the invention is to provide a system and method for recognizing a parking place that is potentially becoming free.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and method for recognizing a parking place that is potentially becoming free, that are not limited to a specific variety nor dependent upon the co-operation of users, but automatically recognizes parking places that are potentially becoming free.
These objects are achieved by a mobile system, a method and a vehicle as claimed herein.
A mobile system for a vehicle for recognizing a parking place that is potentially becoming free comprises:
(a) at least one sensor for detecting a signal typical of a parking place that is becoming free,
(b) an evaluation unit for assessing whether a signal received by the sensor signifies a parking place that is potentially becoming free, and
(c) an optical and/or acoustic indicator unit for indicating a parking place that is free or potentially becoming free.
A “parking place that is potentially becoming free” is a parking place occupied by a vehicle, wherein at least one signal that is typical for a parking place that is becoming free is detected by the sensor, so that there is a certain probability that the vehicle parked on the parking place will shortly leave the parking place. In the assessment of whether a signal received by the sensor signifies a parking place that is potentially becoming free, this probability is calculated by the evaluation unit and a corresponding optical or acoustic indication is output by the indicator unit.
With this indication, in the search for a parking place it is considerably easier to find a parking place that is becoming free.
The at least one sensor may be a camera, a microphone, a receiver of radio waves, an ultrasound sensor, a radar, a thermal imaging camera, a satellite-based position sensor (for example GPS), a wireless data link or a combination of two or more such sensors.
If the at least one sensor is, for example, a camera, a microphone, a receiver of radio waves, an ultrasound sensor, a radar, a thermal imaging camera, a satellite-based position sensor (for example GPS), a wireless data link or a combination of two or more such sensors, then the signals detected thereby cannot be picked up directly by a human and assist a user of a vehicle.
While humans can indeed hear, a user of a parking place finder system who is sitting in a vehicle can hardly discern the sound of a running engine of a vehicle on a parking area. However, this can be readily detected by way of a microphone mounted, in particular, externally on the vehicle. In this case microphone signals can be processed, for example frequency-filtered, in particular using data links. The roadway and the traffic signs can also be recognized with the human eye, but for a driver in a moving vehicle it is hardly possible to optically register the area to the side of the vehicle. Thus, with a microphone in particular directed specifically onto this area and/or with a camera that in particular records this area, additional signals are received that a driver could not pick up or could only pick up with difficulty.
The evaluation unit is preferably constructed in such a way that predetermined signal patterns of one or more of the detected signals are assessed as a parking place that is free or potentially becoming free.
In particular, the evaluation unit is constructed in such a way that predetermined signal patterns of at least two different signals are assessed as a parking place that is potentially becoming free. By the combination of two different signals the reliability of the assessment of the signals as a potentially free parking place can be increased considerably by comparison with the use of only one single signal.
The following signal patterns may be assessed as a parking place that is potentially becoming free:
(1) An ultrasonic signal that in road traffic typically originates from a parking place spacing system. Such an ultrasonic signal is emitted by a vehicle when parking in or leaving a parking place.
(2) An optical image analysis of a vehicle, in particular
(a) with regard to its position and the flashing light signals emitted by the respective vehicle,
(b) with regard to the switching on of vehicle lights by comparison of chronologically staggered images of the vehicle,
(c) with regard to the switching off of vehicle interior lighting by comparison of chronologically staggered images of the vehicle, and/or
(d) with regard to pedestrians either moving purposefully towards a vehicle and/or holding a key in hand. Thus, with such an optical image analysis of a vehicle or of pedestrians, it may be ascertained whether a vehicle is in a typical position for leaving a parking place and/or due to the switching on or switching off of vehicle lights or vehicle interior lighting it is probable that the vehicle is leaving the corresponding parking place, or a pedestrian is moving purposefully towards a vehicle, so that it is probable that he is leaving a parking place with a vehicle.
(3) A radio signal emitted by a car key by which a vehicle can be opened or closed, wherein the car key is used as a remote control.
(4) A specific data signal that is received, for example, via a wireless data link. Such a wireless data link may be connected to a data network, such as, for example, the internet, or can also communicate directly with another vehicle. The vehicle leaving the parking place may be built with an automatic system for emitting a data signal that, after starting of a vehicle, will transmit the message that the vehicle is being moved away from the current position. This data signal preferably also includes a location that is ascertained, for example, by use of a satellite-based position sensor. The receiver of this data signal then recognizes with the aid of this data signal that a specific parking place is becoming free.
The evaluation unit is preferably constructed in such a way that the evaluation of a parking place potentially becoming free is verified. This verification may take place for example by one or more of the following methods:
(1) Analysis of a thermal image of a vehicle parked on a parking place that is potentially becoming free to ascertain whether the engine is cold, a cold engine being evaluated as a parking place that is becoming free. A cold engine signifies that the vehicle was not in operation for long, so that the probability is high, if a signal pattern has been received that is significant for a parking place that is potentially becoming free, that the vehicle is now being moved away from the parking place.
(2) With an analysis of a thermal image or an optical image as to whether at least one person is located in the vehicle, it can be ascertained that no person is located in the vehicle. This means that received signal patterns of an ultrasonic signal, of an optical image analysis and of a data signal, that indicate a parking place that is becoming free, should be discarded, as the vehicle can only be moved from the parking place if at least one person is located in it. Other signals, such as, for example, a radio signal emitted by a car key, do not require a person to be located in the vehicle when the radio signal is emitted. Thus a radio signal emitted by the car key is not verified by an analysis of whether a person is located in the vehicle.
(3) A radio signal emitted by a car key can be verified by checking whether a flashing indicator signal, in particular a hazard light signal, is present within a predetermined time interval after detection of the radio signal. Typically the opening and closing of a vehicle is indicated by simultaneous illumination of the flashing lights.
A radio signal source can be provided that is controlled by the evaluation unit in such a way that it emits radio signals, in order to detect car keys designed as transponders present in the surroundings. These car keys receive a radio signal sent from the radio signal source and send a corresponding radio signal back. This radio signal contains a specific code for opening a specific car. This radio signal can be received with a receiver for radio waves. This radio signal cannot be decoded so that a specific car is opened, but it may be recognized that it originates from a car key. In this way the individual car keys designed as transponders located in the surroundings of the radio signal source can be detected. If only a few or no keys are present in the surroundings of the radio signal source, then the probability that a vehicle is being moved away is low. Therefore the probability that a parking place is becoming free is low.
The system preferably has a camera for recording optical images of a roadway and/or of traffic signs, so that with the evaluation unit an analysis of the recorded images can be carried out as to whether there is a parking area, wherein with the aid of this information a free parking place or a parking place that is potentially becoming free is verified as to whether it is actually located on a parking space.
The system preferably has a camera for recording optical images of an area to the side of the vehicle and/or behind the vehicle, in order, for example, to detect pedestrians walking purposefully to a vehicle. For this purpose the evaluation unit preferably comprises a self-learning system that, with the aid of the gestures and facial expressions of the respective pedestrian and/or further features, such as for example a key located in the hand of the pedestrian, recognizes whether the pedestrian in a targeted manner is walking purposefully towards a vehicle.
An “optical image” is understood to be an image that is detected in the visible wavelength range or in a wavelength range adjacent to the visible wavelength range.
This system is preferably disposed on a vehicle, so that when travelling along specific road sections it is automatically detected whether parking places are free or whether there are parking places that are potentially becoming free.
A method for recognizing a parking place that is potentially becoming free comprises the steps of:
(a) detecting at least one signal typical of a parking place that is potentially becoming free,
(b) assessing whether the received signal signifies a parking place that is becoming free, and
(c) providing an optical and/or acoustic indication of a parking place that is free or potentially becoming free.
The assessment of a parking place that is potentially becoming free preferably takes place stochastically, in that a probability is assigned to individual signals or signal patterns associated with a specific parking place, wherein from all the probabilities associated with a parking place a resulting probability is determined. Based on the resulting probability a corresponding communication or indication is output as to whether there is a parking place that is potentially becoming free. Depending upon the degree of probability that a parking place is free, different stages of a parking place that is potentially becoming free can be indicated.
Since the system according to the invention for recognizing a parking place that is potentially becoming free is a mobile system, when travelling along specific road sections it can automatically detect parking places that are potentially becoming free. This system is not limited to a specific area and also does not require the collaboration of specific persons. Solely by the detection of a signal that is typical for a parking place that is becoming free, one or more parking places potentially becoming free can be detected and correspondingly indicated to a user.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.